In recent years, do-it-yourself (DIY) has become a common practice. More people like to do things by themselves. Thereby, user-assemblable articles, particularly floor mats, are available for sale in shopping malls. Users can select various patterns and colors and assemble by themselves. In addition to save the construction fee, they can assemble floors with personal styles on their own.
The plastic or bamboo floor decoration sheets purchased by users are installed on the floor directly with functions only limited to improving the touch and visual style of the floor; none accessory function is includes. In other words, the floor will not have the sound and vibration absorption features after the floor decoration sheets are attached. In addition, the attachment between the floor decoration sheets and the floor is normally permanent. Once some stained or damaged floor decoration sheets are to be replaced or the floor style is to be adjusted seasonally, large-area destructive disassembling is very possibly required, resulting in waste of labor and materials.
Accordingly, in order to enable flexibility in floor decoration, an additional floor underlay is added between the floor and the floor decoration sheets, bringing incentives for innovation and business opportunities. The US patent publication No. US 2013/0177726 disclosed a floor underlay composed by a rubber interior layer for providing some elasticity. Outside the rubber interior layer, materials such as polypropylene, jute fabrics, or glass fibers are attached. On a still outer layer, high-adhesion adhesive is coated for achieving permanent attachment. When this type of floor underlay is attached to the floor and the floor decoration sheets, the stepping comfort of the floor can be improved. Nonetheless, the overall structure and material of this type of products still need to be improved for enhancing the functionality as well as the quality.